1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication-information measuring device and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
To measure actual communication performance between communication apparatuses connected with each other via a communication network, the bandwidth between the communication apparatuses may be measured.
When wired communication is performed, occurrence of packet loss is mainly caused by communication congestion. When wireless communication is performed, occurrence of packet loss is caused by radio noise as well as communication congestion. Therefore, when the bandwidth is calculated by substituting a packet loss rate calculated in wireless communication into an expression for computation, without conversion, which is similar to that for wired communication, the calculated bandwidth may be inaccurate.